


Is it Okay if Dinner is Bread?

by OuMiyuki



Series: HonoKoto Married Life [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bread, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Romance, Slice of Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori thinks about her love, bakes bread and have dinner with her love.





	Is it Okay if Dinner is Bread?

**Author's Note:**

> I shared this on fanfiction.net before~ :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this with a slice of bread with KotoHono as your jam~ XD

Kotori paced around the hall before sitting on the bright orange couch that Honoka and Kotori bought when they first moved in together. Kotori sighed contently remembering how Honoka wanted to get a green couch for Kotori, while she argued that orange is better for Honoka. They ended up getting both, the green one positioned adjacent to the orange one now.

"Honoka-chan…I wonder what I should make for dinner. Something that will give Honoka-chan energy from a hard day of work~" Kotori got onto her feet and walked to the kitchen.

"Mm…" Kotori rummaged through the fridge. A healthy shade of red caught Kotori's eyes and she smiled. "Strawberries. Honoka-chan's favourite~" Kotori took the box of strawberries out and popped one into her mouth. "Mm~ Sweet~" Kotori giggled.

_Just like Honoka-chan._

Kotori when on autopilot as she began making strawberry jam out of the fresh strawberries, while she had Honoka's everything on her mind. From Honoka's brash yet adorable voice, Honoka's russet orange locks that felt so silky to the touch, Honoka's warm embrace that made Kotori feel oh so safe and secure, Honoka's alluring blue eyes, to Honoka's sunshine smile.

Before Kotori blinked back to her senses, she realized she had mixed batter and placed them into the oven for baking.

_Ah! What was I..?_

Kotori scanned around the kitchen to get a clue of what she was whipping up. A smile found its way to Kotori.

_I guess I was baking Honoka-chan's favourite food without realizing it. Hehe. Silly me. But I think Honoka-chan won't mind..?_

Kotori went back to their room to fetch some sewing tools before returning to the living room to sew while waiting for the bread to bake itself.

"I think Honoka-chan could do with a new scarf since she somehow managed to dip her old one into curry." Kotori giggled to herself at the memory of Honoka running to Kotori in tears and apologies.

" _Kotori-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"_

" _Eh? Honoka-chan?" Kotori was confused by Honoka's sudden outburst the moment she reached home, thinking perhaps work made Honoka late to be home so she's apologizing, but alas it was not._

" _The smell was just so alluring! And…and I went to take a sneak peek since you weren't at the kitchen or the living room!" Honoka sniffled into Kotori's shoulders while Kotori held her wife dearly._

" _C-Calm down, Honoka-chan…What happened?" Honoka pulled away slowly while taking in deep breaths of air to calm down._

" _I…I…I dirtied the scarf you made me." Honoka held up the end of the scarf that seemed to have gone through curry and water; Honoka tried licking the curry off before washing it in the basin but to no avail. Stains were quick to stick. Kotori blinked as her eyes widened at the sight. Honoka had tears threatening to fall again. "I'm sorry…You put so much effort into making this scarf for me…And yet…my greed got it dirtied…"_

" _Honoka-chan…"_

" _Ah! Don't worry! I'll still wear it even if I have to smell like curry for the rest of my life!" Honoka declared with determination in her eyes. This made Kotori laugh. "Eh? Why are you laughing, Kotori-chan? I mean it! Please forgive me!" Kotori tried to control her laughter._

" _Mou, Honoka-chan. I'm not even angry." Honoka blinked. "And you don't have to wear this scarf for the rest of your life. We can get you a new one." Kotori cleared the tears from Honoka's cheeks._

" _But…"_

" _Now, the scarf might be full, but we aren't, right? Let's go eat that curry." Kotori pulled Honoka back downstairs._

" _Kotori-chan…"_

_Kotori took the scarf off from Honoka's neck and placed it in the wash. They had a lovely dinner of feeding each other curry. Honoka was quick to be jolly again with delicious food and a caring wife._

Kotori kept the scarf in a box which she drew a Honoka eating curry with the scarf dip into another bowl beside her. Honoka pouted a little before complimenting Kotori's drawing. Kotori chuckled to herself again as she continued creating a new scarf for Honoka.

Time flew by and Kotori heard the ding of the oven. Kotori placed her nearly complete work and went to check on the bread. Kotori's experienced hands handled the removing of the bread from the oven, to applying the strawberry jam on them and a mushroom soup for their side dish easily.

Kotori went back to sewing while waiting for Honoka to return home.

* * *

Sounds of the door being unlocked, opening and being locked again could be heard from where Kotori was.

"I'm back~ Kotori-chan~" The sweet voice of Kotori's one true love rang through the halls into Kotori's ears.

Kotori got off the seat and went out to greet her love.

"Welcome back, Honoka-chan."

Honoka beamed, even though a hint of tiredness could be seen in Honoka's eyes, her smile outshined any tiny bit of exhaustion that threatened to show. For Kotori, she'd fight away such worry-inducing signs any day. Kotori knew, so Kotori appreciated Honoka's efforts; reaching out to hold her love in her arms, she whispered.

"Ne, Honoka-chan…"

Honoka nuzzled into Kotori's soft ash-grey. "Yeah?"

Kotori giggled from the small act of affection.

"I actually was in a daze today-"

Honoka pulled away immediately making Kotori pout from the missing warmth.

"Are you okay?" Honoka's tone and gaze was laced with concern. Kotori smiled while looking into those shimmering blue orbs.

"I'm okay, Honoka-chan. I was going to say that I was in a daze and happened to bake a lot of bread…"

Honoka's eyes widened.

"So is it okay if dinner is bread?" Kotori looked up at Honoka with a shy look, she haven't felt shy around Honoka in a while since they gotten much closer thanks to dating and then marriage.

Honoka broke into a broad smile.

"I could never say no to bread." Honoka leaned in to peck her wife's lips. "I would never say no to you." Honoka grinned at Kotori's reddened face, cupping the cute, reddened face gently; Honoka pulled Kotori into another kiss deeper than the first.

Kotori felt like she was out in the middle of a beautiful garden of sunflowers instead of in front of her house's door from Honoka's soft but firm lips that sent a delightful shiver through her body. The feeling unfortunately stopped sooner than she would've liked when Honoka pulled away. Kotori pouted. Honoka chuckled.

"I'd love to have you instead, Kotori-chan. But I don't want to let your efforts in baking all that bread go to waste."

Kotori smiled at her sun. "Kotori or bread?"

Honoka smiled broadly, a glint in her eyes. "Both!"

"Kya! Honoka-chan!"

Honoka scooped Kotori up bridal style and carried Kotori off into the dining room where the aroma of bread and the laughter of two love birds shook the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written this awhile back now, and was wondering if I should write when they actually got married first, before sharing this…
> 
> But heck, let's share the love~ XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


End file.
